Love In An Elevator
by Serena Cullen
Summary: SongFics de Aerosmith. Edward Cullen é um advogado respeitado, mas exausto de uma vida tão agitada. Quem melhor para fazê-lo relaxar do que a sua sexy secretária Isabella Swan?
1. Livin' it up 'till I hit the ground

**Love In An Elevator**

**Autora: **_Serena Cullen (Ou Sofia, pras miaus que me conhecem ;D)_

**Resumo: **_Edward Cullen é um advogado suuuper-ocupado, que precisa aliviar a tensão. Quem melhor para ajudá-lo do que a sua secretária sexy, Bella Swan?_

**Censura: **_NC-17, mas cada um sabe o que lê, flws._

**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum personagem me pertence ;'( . São a maioria da Tia Steph, e a Katie e o Seth são da Tia Meg. Mas se eu tivesse um Edward pra levar comigo no elevador..._

**Dedicada à: **_Pat, a minha companheira das fics, Nath, que sempre me apóia, Maíra, que ama lemons, e Verena, que fica chocada com eles!_

***

_Workin' like a dog for the boss man  
Workin' for the company  
Bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
I'm gonna have a fantasy  
Where am I gonna look?  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
To read between the lines  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm going down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
Jackie's in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor  
She said can I see you later  
And love you just a little more  
I kinda hope we get stuck  
Nobody gets out alive  
She said I'll show you how to fax in the mailroom honey  
And have you home by five  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm going down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
In the air, in the air  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when i'm going down  
Love in an  
Elevator_

_***_

Aaaah, Quarta-Feira. É meio da semana, eu já não agüento mais o trabalho, mas ainda faltam dois dias para escapar do escritório. São nove da manhã, e eu ainda não me recuperei da festa ontem à noite.

Eu geralmente não vou à festas no meio da semana, mas aquela fadinha irritante que é a minha irmã, Alice, me obrigou a ir, já que era o meu aniversário.

A festa, de todo, não era ruim, já que Alice e Rosalie, a esposa de meu outro irmão, estavam realmente empenhadas em fazer da festa uma ótima diversão. Mas Tanya, minha ex-namorada, estava lá, então, para mim, a festa não passou de algumas horas tentando me manter afastado daquela loira oferecida e oportunista.

Não que eu não goste de mulheres, não, muito pelo contrário, eu sou Edward Cullen, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de New York, mas é que o trabalho realmente está me matando nessas últimas semanas.

Ao que parece, a época de férias favorece os divórcios, já que o número de casos que apareceram no escritório nas últimas semanas foi simplesmente esmagador.

Agora que eu analisava por este lado, eu sabia do que precisava. Uma mulher. Sim, isto certamente iria me ajudar. Eu precisava de uma mulher, e era agora.

Mas quem seria ela?

Arrumar uma mulher não seria difícil, não para mim, pelo menos. E opções não eram o que me faltavam no escritório. Havia Jessica, a secretária de Jasper, meu cunhado, marido de Alice. Mas Jess era muito oferecida, e sem dúvida o sexo não seria uma recompensa.

Ou talvez Lauren, a garota do cafezinho. Mas havia algo nela... Eu não sei, o fato de, além de ser oferecida, ela também era fofoqueira, e tinha uma voz anasalada realmente desagradável de se ouvir na hora do sexo, eu acho.

Ângela estava fora de questão. A secretária de Emmett, Srta. Weber, essa sim era uma mulher respeitosa, não se atirava em cima de mim como as outras faziam, e era sempre educada.

Eu sei, parece estranho, umas são fáceis demais, outras difíceis demais. É confuso. Mas Alice diz que é por isso que eu sou o único ainda solteiro na família Cullen. Eu sou muito exigente.

- Sr. Cullen?

Uma voz rouca e meio sexy me chamou, e só quando olhei para a porta foi que me lembrei da _minha_ secretária.

Isabella, a garota nova, havia começado esta semana, e ainda não estava habituada à rotina do escritório.

- Pois não, Srta. Swan?

- O Dr. Carlisle pediu para eu lhe entregar estes relatórios sobre o caso Ellison-Turner.

- Ah, sim, pode deixar sobre a minha mesa, eu já estava mesmo pensando em ir pega-los com Carlisle.

- Sim, Senhor.

Ela deixou o envelope amarelo sobre a minha mesa, e, ao fazê-lo, se curvou sobre a mesa, de uma maneira inocente, me dando sem querer uma visão generosa do comportado decote de sua blusa azul escura.

- Srta. Swan? – Ela corou quando toquei levemente o seu braço.

- S-sim, Sr. Cullen? – Gaguejando adoravelmente, ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

- Sem formalidades comigo, por favor. Chame-me de Edward que eu lhe chamo Isabella.

- Hm... Na verdade, eu prefiro Bella.

- Tudo bem, então, Bella. – Joguei a ela meu melhor sorriso.

- Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer Sr. Cullen... Ooops, Edward?

- Por enquanto não, Bella. Obrigado. –_ Mas eu juro que você e eu vamos ter uma conversinha mais tarde no elevador, ah, se vamos._ Completei mentalmente.

Essa sim era uma mulher de verdade. Por baixo de suas roupas discretas, podia-se notar um corpo escultural, e cheio de curvas. Seus olhos cor de chocolate e seu cabelo castanho ondulado contrastavam com sua pele muito branca.

Não era oferecida, nem propriamente difícil. Só precisava de alguém que a tratasse da maneira que ela merecia. E esse alguém seria eu.

Imediatamente acessei o sistema operacional da Cullen & Sons, para ver em que hora ela sairia para o almoço.

Estava feito, às 13 horas, ela iria conhecer a fama de Edward Cullen.

Eu tentei, tentei mesmo. Mas era impossível me concentrar naquele caso de divórcio entediante quando eu sabia o que estava por vir para mim, e para Bella também.

A hora havia chegado, e eu estava tão pronto. E ansioso também. Eu estava contando os segundos para colocar o meu plano em ação.

Quando saí da minha sala, Bella estava pegando a sua bolsa para ir almoçar também.

- Vai almoçar agora, Bella? – Usei um tom leve e despretensioso.

- Er... Sim, Edward.

- Gostaria de uma companhia? Assim você não se atrasará ao voltar, eu lhe darei uma carona. – É sempre bom ter uma desculpa.

- Eu não sei... Isto não me parece muito...certo.

- Só como amigos, sim? – Eu sabia que ela iria.

- Então, tudo bem.

E assim foi, eu a levei a um restaurante italiano próximo do escritório, tomando cuidado para não pisar muito fundo com o Volvo. Nem todas as garotas gostam de velocidade.

Ela pediu um Ravióli com Cogumelos, e eu uma massa à Putanesca. Mas o mais engraçado foi mesmo na hora de pedir uma bebida.

- O que deseja beber hoje, Sr. Cullen? – Perguntou o maître.

- Pinot Noir 1986, por favor.

- Hm... Edward?

- Sim, Bella?

- Eu acho melhor... Não bebermos.

- E por que você acha isso, Bella?

- Estamos no horário de trabalho, Edward.

- Teoricamente, estamos no horário de almoço, e eu tenho certeza que uma garrafa de vinho não lhe fará mal. – Ela era teimosa, mas eu iria dobrá-la.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas só uma taça.

O resto do almoço transcorreu normalmente depois disso. Bella havia me contado sobre a sua infância em Phoenix, com Renée, sua mãe irresponsável, e sua adolescência em Forks, uma cidade minúscula no estado de Washington, com seu pai, o xerife Charlie.

A volta para o escritório foi silenciosa, mas o silencio não demoraria a acabar.

Já no elevador, uma música suave tocava ao fundo. Era _Clair de Lune_, de Debussy. Seria a trilha sonora perfeita.

Enquanto Bella parecia não muito entretida olhando para o painel do elevador, eu apertei o botão para a cobertura.

Sim, nós tínhamos uma cobertura no escritório. Na verdade, o prédio inteiro era de meu pai, Carlisle, e ele mantinha ali uma residência de 'emergência'.

Bella não pareceu notar o que eu havia feito. Mas ela notou que, além do passeio estar demorando mais do que o esperado, eu havia apertado o botar 'Parar' do elevador, trancando-nos naquele pequeno espaço.

- Edward, o quê você está fazendo?

- Apenas nos dando um pouco de privacidade, Bella. – E o sorriso torto ataca denovo.

- Como assim privacidade?

Acho que era o que ela queria dizer, mas eu não posso ter certeza, já que, antes de ela terminar a frase, eu já a estava beijando.

Ela não parecia nem um pouco contradita. Pelo contrário, parecia estar gostando muito do que eu estava fazendo, por que suas mãos voaram rapidamente para os meus cabelos, enquanto eu a puxava pela cintura.

Graças a Deus ela não estava usando uma blusa de botões, então foi ridiculamente fácil de arrancar aquele suéter que ficava tão bem em sua pele alva.

De imediato, não tive muito tempo para admirar a visão que estava à minha frente, porque Bella, a deliciosa Bella não-tão-santa, me puxou para outro beijo nada comportado de tirar o fôlego.

Eu não podia observá-la, nem ao menos comê-la com os olhos, como eu desejava fazer. Mas eu me distraí deste pensamento no segundo em que as suas mãos macias começaram a abrir os botões na minha camisa.

Ela não era muito habilidosa para isso, eu pude perceber. Então decidi ajudá-la, afinal era impressão minha ou estava ficando um pouco _quente_ ali?

A minha camisa já estava voando para algum canto enquanto eu olhava cobiçosamente para o seu jeans, desejando poder rasgá-los com os dentes. **(N/A: O nosso Eddie vampiro pode *-*)**

Ela notou a direção do meu olhar, e, pelo menos com as próprias roupas, ela não foi tão lenta. Eu me apressei em acompanhá-la, tirando a minha calça também. Agora eu estava apenas com a minha boxer preta, e ela com sua _lingerie_ preta incrivelmente sexy.

Avancei para beijá-la vorazmente, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade, passando as mãos pelo eu corpo, pelos seus seios, fazendo-a gemer.

Tirei o seu sutiã com rapidez, aperfeiçoando a prática de tantos anos. Naquele momento tive de parar de beijá-la, para admirar a perfeição de seu corpo, sentido meu baixo-ventre se contrair e o fogo negro da luxúria queimando em meus olhos.

Ela pareceu notar, pois seu olhar correu para a minha cueca, e fazendo-a corar intensamente. Aquela nova cor em seu rosto só me deixou mais excitado.

Abocanhei um de seus seios, enquanto massageava o outro, arrancando de Bella inúmeros suspiros e gemidos. Minha outra mão flutuou lentamente até a última peça de roupa que ainda cobria o seu corpo perfeito e cheio de curvas, movendo-a até que ela já não estivesse mais no corpo de Bella.

Sem mais nada no caminho, deitei Bella no chão do elevador, que felizmente era grande o suficiente para que pudéssemos fazê-lo.

Voltei a beijá-la, e comecei também a estimulá-la no seu ponto mais íntimo, que ardia por mim. Eu podia jurar que se não estivéssemos com o elevador parado na cobertura, o prédio todo poderia ouvir os gritos de Bella.

Ela estava pronta, pronta para mim, e eu não iria me demorar em atender aos seus pedidos sussurrados:

- Edwaaard... Oh, Edwaaard.

Posicionei-me em sua entrada, olhando em seus olhos cor de chocolate, sorrindo maliciosamente para o rosto angelical que me encarava.

Avancei para beijá-la docemente, enquanto entrava vagarosamente em Bella, podia vê-la fechar os olhos. Não podias fazer isso sem eles ali para me estimularem.

- Olhe para mim, Bella. – Eu disse, finalmente dentro, deixando-a se acostumar ao meu tamanho. – Não feche os olhos.

Comecei a me movimentar, primeiro devagar, depois bem rápido **(N/A: Não tão rápido, mocinho! O Eddie vampiro fica quase invisível de tão rápido que vaaai...)**, nunca parando de olhá-la, mesmo entre os beijos sedutores que trocávamos.

Nada mais existia naquele momento, apenas eu e Bella. Eu sabia que iria esquecer de tudo quando este momento chegasse, e estava certo. **(N/A: Eddie sempre certo ¬¬' LOL.)**

À medida que avançávamos, sabia que o fim não tardaria a chegar, ao senti-la se contrair ao meu redor, enquanto eu mesmo já me sentia nos céus.

E então nós nos encontramos, lá no paraíso, e, se não fôssemos apenas nós dois, eu até teria visto alguns anjinhos voando sobre nossas cabeças.

Reinou então o silêncio absoluto. O único som que preenchia o ambiente eram as nossas respirações, se acalmando.

Não havia percebido o quanto o tempo passava rápido com Bella. Já eram 15:30, estávamos atrasados.

- É melhor corrermos antes que alguém sinta a nossa falta. – Beijei-lhe rapidamente os lábios antes de começar a caçar as minhas roupas naquele emaranhado de tecido que havíamos criado.

- Tem razão, Edwaaard. – Ela gemeu meu nome de uma maneira excruciantemente provocativa. Doía saber que eu não podia tê-la naquele instante.

Quando terminamos de nos vestir, voltamos ao nosso andar, com sorrisos culpados grudados em nossos rostos.

- Então, boa-tarde, Srta. Swan. – Carlisle estava lá, e então decerto a melhor saída era disfarçar.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Cullen.

- Até que em fim, filho! Onde você estava?

- Fui almoçar e tinha trânsito, pai. – Sempre a mesma desculpa.

- Certo, então. Vou discutir o caso do divórcio da Sra. Katie Ellison e do Sr. Seth Turner com o Jasper agora, me encontra na sala dele?

- Claro, pai. Eu vou só pegar os relatórios e já estou indo.

- Te espero lá, então.

E aí Carlisle partiu para a sala de Jasper, enquanto eu forçadamente rumava para a minha, me sentindo leve e relaxado, graças à Bella, à _minha_ Bella.

Eu estava atrasado para a reunião, mas não iria sem antes fazer uma coisa. Peguei o telefone e disquei:

- Alô?

- E aí, gata? A gente se vê na cobertura hoje às oito, esteja lá. Tchau.

- Tudo bem, _Sr. Cullen._ – Ela gemeu novamente, me tirando do sério. Ah, mas ela ia pagar, ah, sei ia. Ela que me aguardasse hoje à noite...

**N/A: Oiiiii denovo! Eaí, gostaram dessa? Eu realmente AMO Aerosmith, então eu tive que fazer. Não é muito romântica, mas eu gostei. Achei linda, pra falar a verdade. E vocês? Deixem reviews, quero saber *-***

**XOXO,**

**S.**


	2. Penthouse

**N/A: Geeente, mil desculpad pela demora! Eu juro que eu ia postar na Sexta-feira, 08/05, tipo, eu passei a tarde toooda escrevendo, aí, de noite, eu tento abrir a fic pra revisar e o Word diz q deu erro. QUE ÓDIO, ele simplesmente apagou 4 das 5 páginas q eu tinha escrito. aí eu tive que reescrever quaaase tudo, sem falar no meu surto de raiva, e na minha depressãozinha. Fiquei tão tristinha que fui assitir toooda a 1° temporada de Gossip Girl denooovo, e a 5° de Grey's Anatomy. Mas tá aí, e eu realmente espero que vc's gostem, porque ****realmente**** me deu um trabalho desgraçado pra escrever tudo denovo.**

**XOXO, **

**S.**

*******

_Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionaire  
Gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair  
Gotta get my timing right  
It's a test that I got to pass  
I'll chase you all the way to the stairway honey  
Kiss your sassafrass_

*******

Depois do nosso "doce" encontro no elevador, eu realmente não conseguiffa mais pensar em outra coisa. Mas e daí? Eu com certeza estava muito mais relaxado, e a predominância daqueles momentos em minha cabeça não me incomodava nem um pouco.

Mas incomodava a meu pai e à meus irmãos. Devia ser cansativo ter que chamar a minha atenção à conversa à cada cinco minutos, mas eu estava tão leve que não me preocupava nem em esconder a minha cara de acabei-de-pegar-a-minha-secretária-gostosa, mas eles não pareceram notar que era esse o motivo da minha desatenção.

E foi assim que eu passei a minha tarde, perdido em pensamentos. Nem foi tão difícil. Às seis horas, no final do expediente, ainda estávamos discutindo a defesa de Katie Ellison, que havia se decidido se divorciar de seu marido, Seth Turner, _quarterback _do time de futebol americano na escola, que havia sido também seu primeiro e único namorado. Ela havia nos confidenciado que havia se apaixonado por Tommy Sullivan, seu melhor amigo nerd, que ela havia abandonado em favor de Seth. E agora era Seth que iria ser abandonado. **(N/A: Desculpa gente, mas eu tinha que falar do Tommy, ele é tão lindo! Melhor do que o Edward até, se querem saber.)**

Mas eu não estava mesmo no clima para novelas mexicanas.

A reunião acabou por volta das 18h 30, então, quando desci ao meu escritório para pegar a minha pasta, Bella não estava mais lá, mas qual não seria a minha surpresa ao entrar na minha sala e encontrar um bilhetinho colado no monitor do meu Mac G5?

_Não se preocupe, Eddie, eu estarei lá, às 20h em ponto. e prepare-se, pois eu também estarie no ponto ;D_

_B._

Era incrível como aquela mulher conseguia mexer comigo usando um simples bilhete colado na moldura do monitor. Era tão sexy e misterioso.

Mas eu não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso agora. O tempo corria, então eu deveria correr também. Dirigi o mais rápido que pude até o restaurante no qual havíamos almoçado, para comprar o jantar.**(N/A: Momento velozes e Furiosos, Adoro!).** Eu realmente tinha habilidades culinárias, mas o que faltava era o tempo para mostrá-las a Bella. Ainda assim era necessário que ela se alimentasse, como já dizia a minha avó, "Saco vazio não pára em pé." Embora o que eu estivesse planejando fazer com Bella fosse na minha confortável cama _King Size_. Já eram 19h.

Dirigi de volta ao prédio, passando correndo pela portaria e seguindo para a cobertura. Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. A sorte estava a meu favor, já que quando eu terminei de me vestir eram apenas 19h 35. Coloquei os pratos e talheres à mesa, junto com as taças para o vinho. Agora que a chegada de Bella estava próxima, o tempo se arrastava, dando-me ainda 15 minutos antes da hora em que Bella havia prometido chegar.

Sentei-me ao piano e comecei a tocar. Escolhi _Clair de Lune, _apenas para poder me lembrar dos momentos magníficos que havia tido com Bella esta tarde, no elevador. Conseguia me lembrar com exatidão de cada segundo que havia passado com Bella naquele cubículo.

Olhava para o relógio impaciente, apenas impedido de continuar afogando em ansiosidade quando o doce som da campainha me libertou de meus devaneios.

Atendi à porta prontamente, só para então ver uma Bella sorridente, sexy e ligeiramente corada. Ela vestia um sobretudo bege, e por baixo um vestido azul escuro, da cor que a vestia tão bem, com um decote quadrado, dando-me uma visão maravilhosa de seus seios lindos sem que ela precisasse se curvas, sem contar que o vestido era marcado na sua cintura, acentuando todas as suas curvas cheias e sinuosas.**(N/A: Sorry por esse momento gay do Eddie, mas é que ele tá mesmo babando por ela, e nota todos os detalhes. Mas não vou falar que o vestido é Moschino ;X)**

Ea estava deslumbrante. Mas ainda assim eu não podia ficar parado apenas admirando-a, embora fosse o que eu queria fazer. Apressei-me em tirar o seu sobretudo e colocá-lo em um dos ganchos na parede.

- Olá, Bella. - Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Olá, Edward. - Ela sorriu, corando ainda mais. Era adorável.

- Eu comprei o jantar para nós. - Não era exatamente romântico dizer que eu havia comprado, mas mentir estava fora de questão.

- Ótimo. - Ela concordou - Eu acho mesmo que se nós vamos fazer o que eu _acho_ que nós vamos fazer, nós precisamos mesmo ter alguma coisa no estômago.

Sua resposta me pegou de surpresa. Ela parecia tão inocente, angelical, até. Mas as palavras cheias de duplo sentido que saíam de seus lábios vermelhos carnudos em uma voz rouca e suave não eram nada inocentes. Como era possível?

Seguimos até a mesa , e, durante o jantar, foi a minha vez de contar a minha vida. A escola, os amigos, meus pais, meus irmãos, a faculdade. tudo parecia fluir ininterruptamente, e Bella ouvia atensiosa cada detalhe, cada descrição.

Depois do jantar e de algumas taças de vinho, às quais Bella não se opôs desta vez, sentamo-nos no sofá para conversar um pouco.

- Você toca? - Ela perguntou, acenando com a cabeça para o piano.

- Sim. Quer ouvir?

- Claro! - Ela respondia rindo e batendo palminhas, como se aquilo fosse um _show_ particular.

Comecei tocando _Für Elise_, de Beethoven, seguida de Étude, de Chopin, Fröhlicher Landmann, de Schumann, e finalizando com Minuet, de Bach.

Bella parecia uma criancinha de tão animada que estava, eu precisava saber por quê.

- Porquê tanta empolgação?

- Em parte pelo vinho, claro. Mas também por que eu amo piano. É mágica a maneira como as notas se combinam e formam algo tão formidável como uma melodia.**(N/A: Tirei essa de Kyle XY, ;D)**

- Você toca?

- Não, eu sou descordenada demais para executar essa coordenação mão-olho dos pianistas. - Ela disse, em meio a risos, meus e dela.

- Mas você tem razão, é lindo mesmo. - Eu disse, tentando afogar as risadas. - Se eu não fosse advogado, seria pianista.**(N/A: O Rob tambééém!)**

Ela sorriu, mas não por muito tempo. Eu logo a estava beijando intensamente, me entregando sériamente aos desejos que estavam me perturbando desde a manhã.

Ela retribuía da mesma maneira, agarrando meus cabelos, e passando as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Eu passei seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e a carreguei até a minha cama.

- Acho que agora nós merecemos um lugar mais confortável para fazer isso, não acha? - Disse, tirando a minha camisa enquanto ela se sentava na cama.

- Isso não é assim tão relevante. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente, me puxando de volta para a cama.

- Veremos. - E depois disso, não houve mais diálogo inteligível.

O único barulho era o som de nossos corpos se encostando, e dos gemidos ocasionais que vinham de Bella ou de mim.

Eu queria que a noite fosse especial. Não que já não fosse ótimo só de estar com Bella, mas parecia inexplicavelmente como ela podia ser tão sexy e misteriosa e inocente ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria vê-la sentir prazer, por minha causa. Denovo. E se eu pudesse escolher ter qualquer coisa antes de morrer, seria ela.

Mas estou divagando.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, eu a beijei intensamente, deitando-a na cama, deixando as mãos flutuarem por seu corpo, estando em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Pernas, coxas, quadris, cintura, seios, em todos os lugares. Ela era tão macia, doce. Puxei a barra do seu vestido, enquanto ela me ajudava a despi-la.

Aproveitei-me um pouco, para poder passar mais as mãos em seu corpo enquanto tirava o vestido **(N/A: Aproveita assim de mim, Ed!)**. Ela pareceu gostar disso.

Sua lingerie vermelha era linda, mas um empecilho para onde eu queria chegar. Indo vagarosamente pelo caminho, deixando beijos pela sua barriga, eu subia para alcançar o fecho do sutiã, Abrindo-o tão facilmente que já era algo que eu fazia sem prestar atenção. Anos de prática. Ou talvez fosse a linda visão de seus seios agora descobertos tão próximos de mim.

Beijei-os delicadamente, escolhendo um para me demorar mais. Era delicioso, assim como Bella inteira. Ela soltava gemidos baixos, e eu queria que os mesmos fossem tão altos que pudessem quebrar os vidros das janelas. E eu sabia o que fazer.

Desci lentamente o caminho até o seu umbigo, lambendo-o, e então me dirigindo ao seu ponto mais sensível. Com a boca, retirei a calcinha que ainda resistia em seu corpo, beijando todo o caminho de suas pernas, e a atirei longe, tendo finalmente o caminho livre.

Eu primeiramente a beijei, fazendo Bella arfar e arquear as costas. Então, não agüentando mais a tortura que impunha a nós dois, comecei a explorá-la avidamente, sedento. Podia fazer parecer que a minha língua estava em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, então assim o fazia. O efeito dos gritos de Bella era bastante audível, como eu desejava.

Dando um último grito, ela se acalmou, e eu sabia que havia alcançado meu objetivo. Ela havia gritado de prazer tão intensamente que eu me perguntava como era possível que ela não estivesse sem voz.

Mas o silêncio era torturante, parecia o inferno sem a sua voz lá. Era a hora de continuar com o plano, além de sentir prazer só por fazer Bella sentí-lo.

Beijei Bella, que estava ofegante, de uma maneira doce e carinhosa. O seu perfume era perfeito, e combinava com ela. Era forte, mas delicado, insuportavelmente doce, e perfeito. Lavanda, e talvez frésias.

Após um momento, eu voltei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo. Sem quebrar o beijo, eu me posicionei na sua entrada, pronto para mais um_ round_.

Eu fui entrando lentamente, para que ela apreciasse cada segundo. Depois que eu já estava inteiro dentro dela, comecei a me movimentar, fazendo com que Bella voltasse à sua gritaria que eu tanto amava. Eu devia gravar e fazer um _ringtone_ disso.**(N/A: Edward Cullen, um grande empreendedor! Ele ia ser o cara mais rico do mundo se ele vendesse ****ele mesmo****, só tô comentando.)**

Eu alternava o ritmo, ás vezes rápido, ás vezes lento. E então eu imaginei como seria se eu não fosse tão bom de cama, como sabia que era. Seria uma pena, não por mim, mas por Bella.

Ela distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo meu pescoço, e puxava o meu cabelo. Graças à Deus ela era toda delicada e não muito forte, senão eu já estaria careca.

Mas eu estava distraído demais para me preocupar com isso. Quando já não eram mais os gritos e gemidos sozinhos de Bella soando, ela chegou ao orgasmo. E isso me excitou tanto que eu fiz o mesmo apenas um ou dois minutos depois. Ela parecia haver se recuperado, e já me acompanhava, rebolando debaixo de mim. Era a minha vez de atingir o clímax, e ela prontamente me seguiu. Eu duvidava que houvesse alguma sensação no mundo melhor do que aquela.

Mas mesmo depois do sexo, ainda me sentia extasiado.

Eu não sabia o que era. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela desde aquela manhã, e tudo com ela parecia melhor, mais perfeito. Era como se ela tivesse sido feita especialmente para mim. Não era necessário dizer que era a primeira vez que eu me sentia assim.

Era estranho, o que eu sentia. Parecia um pouco familiar, talvez. Lembrava-me Romeu em "Romeu e Julieta". Mas não podia ser possível. Eu podia dizer claramente que o que aquele tolo sentia era amor.

Mas eu, Edward Cullen? Eu não sou o tipo de cara que se apaixona. Mas parecia ser a única explicação não-patológica que justificava os meus sentimentos.

Eu a amava. E eu era um tolo em recusar este sentimento. Era a melhor coisa que eu já havia sentido, me fazia ver tudo com mais perfeição. Desde que tudo fosse Bella, porque ela era a única coisa que eu via. E, seguindo este raciocínio, Bella _era_ tudo.

O estalo que se seguiu com esta revelação foi assustador. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Bella?

- Sim? – Ela se virou na cama, para me olhar nos olhos.

- Hm... Eu não sei bem como dizer isso, mas...

- Só diga, Edward.

- Err... Eu acho que eu te amo.

E vi vários sentimentos passarem por seu rosto... Surpresa, choque, confusão, e, finalmente, alegria. As palavras que se seguiram foram inesperadas:

- Fico feliz que eu não seja a única a se sentir assim. Eu também te amo, Edward. Não precisa ficar chocado ou envergonhado, está tudo bem.

Eu a beijei, não desesperadamente, apenas um beijo acolhedor, e cheio de algo novo: Amor.

Eu teria que me acostumar com isso. E a melhor maneira de fazê-lo era dormindo. O tempo faria eu me acostumar com isso, assim como Bella comigo em minha, _nossa_ cama.

**N/A: Amoooores! Bom, atendendo a pedidos, taí a continuação. Espero que vc's gostem! Dessa vez a minha inspiração foi Christina Aguilera, a Diva Master! Escrevi ouvindo o CD 'Back To Basics', tooodas as 22 músicas ;D Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém em casa pra me ouvir cantando, suuuper-desafinada. Também queria agradecer à TOOOODAS as Miaus que mandaram reviews.**

**XOXO,**

**S.**


End file.
